Session 1 logs
<@GM> Hold tight, fans of sky high adventure, as we set sail for the first trilling adventure of THE PIRATES OF PULPDORA! This week's episode: By the skin of their sharkteeth! <@GM> (Brought to you by Glopsicles. Yes! Edible!) <@GM> Our story starts with our heroic monstergirl pirates in a place most adventurers begin their careers in, a bar. The Last Drop, once the all seeing watchtower of the prison barge, Deadman's Island, it's been converted into a drinking hole with towering views. Notable goers at the bar include a gang of fellow monstergirl pirates laughing about something, a grou <@GM> a group of sailors playing cards, an rather well groomed man overlooking the bar on the upper levels and of course, everyone's favourite patron, old pete. Simon_D is swirling his brandy around in it's glass, trying not to look around unnecessarily. Teja sits on the floor, still managing to tower over Sam. Gleefully drinking her rum. Sam|LH is trying to examine the underside of a barstool She's no gambler, but her math was good enough. Sylene eyes her cards - a high 15 - then eyes the ruffled dog sitting across from her, dealing to her and the other pirates. "Hit me," she slurs, tapping the table. Hard. Sam|LH abandons her examination of the barstool, gets up, and slugs Sylene. <@GM> As per barrules, all your weapons have been surrendered to the doorman. You can pick them up as you go, but if a fight breaks out in here, you'll have to use your fists. "OW!" Sylene rubs one of her arms, and glowers at Sam. "Hell was that for, you little blighter?" Teja bursts some of her rum. Simon_D jumps in his seat at the sudden violence. "you asked somebody to hit you, sylene." Why I don't know, but don't get all mad at me for it. "With a CARD, Sam! It's blackjack!" Teja claps Sams head "Sistra speak "'it mi", nuh "box mi" ya half eediot." Ohhh. Simon_D slinks off, brandy in hand to go look at the wall art and decorations But why would you hit someone with a card? it'd crumple. Better to use a club Speaking of which, when do I get mine back? "Wouldja get outta here?" Sylene growls, shoving Sam towards Teja. "I'm trying to play here!" "Dat ah 'cos ya don't box in caards. Yah 'it in caards, ya dumba." Teja grabs the goblin and places her on her other side, away from Sylene. "Nuh, behave, mon." Aww, fine. Sam pouts. Teja continues with her rum. "Ya winnin, sistra?" She asks from Sylene. Mint|Kingzu walks up to Old Pete. "May I have a few gallons or your strongest? To go, if you'd please" she says with a smile. <@GM> Simon see the bar really does have a bit of a pirate theme going. Paintings of pirate ships, parts of wooden ships used as furiture, the centre piece would have have the candelier that appear to be made out of skulls, big enough to support a man or monsters wieght "welshers?" "Oi, where ya goon to place dat rum, Mint?" "Da cargo be full, mon." Simon_D finds the idea of killing men and using their leftovers as decoration interesting. And moves on to look at some paintings "I can hole it up in my quarters, but keep it on the down-low." Sylene snickers. Teja looks at Mint, a bit disapprovingly, then she notices something else. "Oh really~? That's good then. Forget that order, Sir Pete." Teja looks a bit sideways, drinking her rum to conceal her stare. "Oi, ya sistras see dat mon ovah der? Da odd fella." <@GM> "For you dear girlie, anything." Says Old Pete the barkeep. "A most strange get up you got going on there, missy. Tis remind me of the time I sailed to the jungles of Zando and helped the Queen of Swamps fight off te Gator Baron" Teja doesn't look where she is pointing. (and it's not Simon she is talking about) "I thought you went to the gator swamps to fight Queen Zando and rescue the baron," Sylene jobbed at Old Pete with a friendly smile. "Or am I mixin' them up as bad as you do?" "mmm, what flags are those..." <@GM> "Maybe I did. I was bitten by a lot of gators in me time." Old Pete says, rubbing his eyepatch. "Just as long as you bit back...and knowing you, you sent those gators limping home." Sam|LH looks where teja's pointing Simon_D sets his brandy down, produces a small book and a pencil and tries to draw a copy of a flag he doesn't recognize from one of the paintings <@GM> "They used to belong to Lord Corntell of the Commonwealth, one of the first men to explore the Tawoyo Seas 100s of years ago." Says the well groomed man. "Rare that we get a man who takes the time to notice such things as art." "Corntell? Of the east Ravindab?" <@GM> "That I did girlly, that I did." Old Pete says. "Save for the were-gator I married....But of course that's nothing compared to what I saw the other day.." Simon_D puts the book away to greet the man Sylene sat up straighter. "What did you see, Pete?" <@GM> "Tis was a chilling sight, enough to freeze a man's blood. Mostly on aacount of how cold tis was." "And how did these works make their way here?" 02:49 <@GM> "I was sailing with a few of me dear boyos on a rum when out of the Eastern seas, I saw it with me good eye! A Snowstorm! A great big snowstorm way out here in the Tawoyo Seas!" Mint|Kingzu drifts over to the other band of pirates and introduces herself. "You're kiddin'. A snowstorm out there? Come on, Pete, you sure it wasn't just some tropical depression or other?" She notices Mint and gives her a brief wave of greeting, more focused on Pete's tall tale. <@GM> "I swear on my honour as a former captain of the commonwealth...or was that the Union? But I saw it with me good eye I did!" Sam|LH wanders over to the pirates with mint, enthusiastically returning SYlene's wave Sylene nodded. Sometimes Pete's stories were wild yarns. Sometimes they had kernels of truth wedged beyond the wool he sometimes pulled over their eyes. "Well, if you say so, Pete. I'll keep an' eye out for it." <@GM> "So me and the lads decided that we should sail closer to the snowstorm, because Jack had heard a story about a snowwitch who lived inside of snowstorms that grants the power to keep beer cool. The seas rock and shaked as we dodged icebergs as big as ironclads!" Here we go, then. All the embellishment. This was the real trick - trying to see what wasn't fib and what was real. "So you thought this snow witch would just sit there, dumb as a rock, and keep her finger in your mugs for you without protest?" <@GM> "You shame me dear girly, but turns out it wasn't a witch. In the middle of that storm was....an island!" Old Pete tone turns into a hushed whisper. "An island with all sorts of stange looking building on it! And with all sorts of wizzband flying machines too!" <@GM> "We had to sail for our lives we did!" Sylene took a hard drink, set down her caramel-colored bottle. "What, were they different from the ones we got now?" <@GM> "They were all sorts of high tech they were deary. And I says to jack, I says 'Tis only one force that could be making those machines'" <@GM> "....Aliens." Old Pete says in a whisper Sylene shrugs. "...well, if they got hairy wankers like me running around...you never know." <@GM> "Men from beyond the moon in funny looking ships looking to take over the world, tis true I say!" "As opposed to lizards and spiders driving airships looking for the same, eh?" <@GM> "You can think what you want dearie girl, but I saw what I saw and you best be careful out there." Sylene nods. "I will, Pete. Thanks for the heads up." Always buy them with a grain of salt...but again, you never know. <@GM> "Like all things around here, either stolen, dug up or brought off the black market." The well-groomed man says. Despite his well trimmed mustache, his clothes are quite weathered. "Captain Carlson at your service." He says holding out a hand for Simon Simon_D shakes it. "ehm...Simon, I'm the navigator onboard the...Echidna." <@GM> "A trading ship?' He asks "Yes, though frankly my captain seems to have some delusions, and loves docking here." "you should hear her positively scream whenever she thinks were about to be boarded..." <@GM> "Not one for fighting is she?" <@GM> "Tawoyo Seas are a dangerous place for one who wont stand up for themselves." "The opposite! She gets thrilled!" <@GM> "Trilled you say?" He chuckles. "Good, fire in the belly is a must and hope you stand by her side as any gentleman should." "well, i have a job to do, and i don't plan on leaving before it's done." "But it can wrack the nerves..." <@GM> "Of course one always needs to know when to fight and make a deal." Carlson says overlooking the banister, looking down at the monster girls below."some dangerous character in these waters." <@GM> "speaking of which, you never said what sort of crew you worked for." "oh...ehm..." Simon_D sighs and points them out. Teja downs her bottle of rum and waves at Simon, smiling "Yah gaan an get a new brudda, mon?" <@GM> Carlson chuckles."Monstergirls, don't tell you're the only lad among the crew?" He laughes "would you believe me if i said yes?" <@GM> Carlson laughs as he pats Simon on the back, "Dear boy, you're a braver man than I." "I'd call it desperation..." <@GM> "Oh I thought a nice lad like would be able to get himself a girl back in the old country." "i did! I'm married!" "but...well...best laid plans of mice and men..." Simon_D is just spiraling into depression, taking larger gulps of brandy <@GM> "Chin up dear boy. When one door closes, another opens." Carlson says, refilling Simons brandy. "Speaking of, how would you and your crew of 'traders' be interested in some work?" "oh...uhm." "i could put you in touch with the...well, follow me i guess." Simon_D leads him over to the girls. <@GM> "Delightful old boy, you shalln't regert it." "ladies, this man seems to have work for our GOOD AND RESPECTABLE trading vessel." <@GM> He bows. "Captian Carlson at your service." But I thought we we pir- "Ah? Dat so? Be sittin, mon." She grabs a chair from the next table and whacks Sam at teh same time. Sylene shoots a glance at Simon, notices his awful attempt at lying, then looks to Captain Carlson. "Name's Sylene," she says, standing up and holding out her hand to him. "I'm the quartermaster. Captain's away right now." She slips an extra hand on the edge of the table, to keep her more steady. Teja gives the chair to him. "An mi be da second don. first mate." "Smith Teja, wazzap?" I'm in charge of security! Also I carry things around. <@GM> "A high spirited woman, so I've heard. But let's get down to bussiness, I'm a trader of rare items, strange and fantastic things, like this pocket watch for example." He explains pulling out a fancy looking watch. "Belonged to Sir Deluge, only $100." Simon_D Simon takes a seat and orders a beer to sulk into "Sir Deluge?" <@GM> Yes, 5th cousin of Lady Adelaide She lowers her hand. "So you want us to find a rare item for you?" Teja looks like this is all mighty interesting. "Wonder if they are (notbritish) people..." <@GM> "You catch on quick dear girl, I have a cilent who's after something special, something called the Sharktooth Shard." <@GM> "A rare cystal with a wonderous blue glow and he'll pay through the nose for it." "They want THAT thing?" Sylene asks. "The Union pulled it up a while back, didn't they?" <@GM> "Well technically some miners dug it up. It doesn't belong to the Union til it's in Union hands." <@GM> "But at the moment, it's in a cargo ship sailing the Tawoyo Seas. Get me that shard and I can offer you a fourtune in return." "What kind of fortune?" The extra blood-red eyes sitting atop the ones above her nose narrow, as they tend to do when she's interested in something big. <@GM> "At least 20,000, maybe more. This Client is very eager to have it." Simon_D almost falls off his chair at the reward. Ohhhh, crikey. That's more than most ships they've been picking off for months now. "I'm eager to swipe it," Sylene says, a smile beginning to crawl on her face. "We'll take you up on it." <@GM> Carlson smiles "I was hoping you might say that." "Oi, hold ya pants, mon. Kapitans da one dat decides dat. But mi be interested as well...." "You're tellin' me she doesn't want this kind of score?" Sylene says to Teja. "After the small fry we've been pickin' off lately?" "Nuh be like dat. First wi need mcuh info, ya know." <@GM> "Well you may inform you captain of deal, but I'm sure it's not one she'll want to turn down." Teja turns to Carlson. "Ya said, 'Cargo ship.' Wat kind a ship, an be dere more dan one?" And who's on it? That wants the thingy where it is? <@GM> "It's a large trading ship without markings. Captain's trying to be smart by not drawing attenion to himself, going so far as to bribe enough harbourmasters to keep his ship off the map. "So you've been scopin' them for a while yourself? What else have you found?" "Ye. Who be dat kapitan. Union Offica?" <@GM> "A few details, lucky there been a score of loose lips around here." <@GM> "No, a civillian captain." <@GM> "That lot of there have been bragging about how they plan on stealling the shard." Carlson says, motioning towards the other gang of monstergirl pirates. "And those gentlemen over there work at the harbours." Carlson says, motioning towards the men gambling. <@GM> "I'm sure one might part with the ships location if he needed to repay his gambling tab." So what does the Sharkfin thing do? can you eat it? "We need to strike hard and fast, then." She slides a hand in her pocket, pulling out her bulky wallet. "Teja, pay them off and get the location of the ship. I'm gonna bash out the finer bits with the captain, here." I could make one of them tell me! "Ye, ya do dat." "We don't need to start a barfight. They'll tell us if we pay them enough." Teja stands up to her full height. "Aww, Sammy, Mi feel much safe wit ya 'round, mon." Sylene tosses Teja her wallet. Sam|LH looks sad that she can't have any fun, but beams at Teja's words Teja clasps the bank and heads towards the gambling table. Sylene turns back to the captain. "Now, Captain...?" Sam|LH follows Teja Simon_D pulls out a notebook and starts writing out the details of this job <@GM> Heading towards the gambling table, you see a group of men playing cards, a great deal of smoking and good cheer is had by all. "Whaa gwaan, bruddas an sistras?" "aw Bullocks...broke my pencil." Simon_D absent mindlessly tosses his pencil over his shoulder. Teja smiles at the table and sits to join in. "Who be da top broke mon nah?" "anyone got a pen?" <@GM> "You looking to join, dollface?" One man says, taking his share of the winning pot "Mabbee, mon. Wha be da price?" <@GM> "100 bucks to get in."Says the man wearing a harbour uniform. It's likely he's the one who might know where the ship is. "Careful doll, I'm on fire tonight." Teja ponders, sits down on the ground and pays the price. "Gwaan be in on dat, mon. Much too cris to paas." <@GM> "Alright, long legs, just so know I'm not about stealing from a lady!" He laughs as the cards are dealt. Sam|LH is just gonna watch, as she doesn't like poker since she never wins. Teja turns to Sam and grasps her hand. "Couldja sweet sistra go an get mi beer?" Teja turns to the cards. "Hmmm...." "Ehhehe.... Gwaan think mi make mi quardamastah mad wi dis..." Sam|LH goes up to Old Pete and asks for a beer. <@GM> "A beer you tis it young lady? Good thing it be for a growing body. Papa let me drink since I was knee high to a duck." Old Pete says, "Want anything to go with it? Lemon slices, coasters, little umbrella, twisty straws?" I wanna umbrella! And a twisty straw would be neat too! <@GM> "Of course you do, kiddo. Here you go." Old pete adds all sorts of umbrellas, fruit slices and brizzare straws to the beer. "And don't forget the coaster." Teja listens and her ears start to twitch "Oi, yu muggin 'bout? I jus wan mi beer, mon." Sam|LH takes the various things On the way back, she examines the twisty straw curiously and drinks a bit from it, immediatly spitting the beer on the floor. She makes a face and puts the glass in front of teja, minus the umbrellas, which she removed and is now playing with Teja takes the beer and one of the coasters. "Whe ah yah deal wid..." Teja shakes her head and she places the coaster down next to her cards. "Where wi at?" "ugh..i don't feel so good, bluh..." Simon_D looks for a bucket or loaf of bread Teja smiles. "Thanks, mon. Yuh be cris." Teja takes the whole pot "Yuh nuh greedy fo mi berrie." <@GM> The cards are dealt and with a cunning and luck. "No, my money!" the gambler says. "Wait, maybe there's something I can give you instead." He begins to pat himself down looking for something Teja stops dragging the price. "Oh, wat be dat?" <@GM> The gambler pulls out a small book. "Look, look, real leather, high quility paper, barely used." you notice it seems to be filled with shipping logs Teja reaches for the book "Gwaan give dat fo mi view, mon?" Sylene places a hand on Simon's back, in the midst of being seated with the captain taking notes on the job. "You feel sick? Want me to take you to the latrine?" <@GM> "yeah, sure!" He says handing the book over to her." "no...just need something in my stomach...water?" <@GM> Looking through it, it does appeare to be the notes about shipping. Only a page is missing Sylene rises from her seat. "Use it if you need it, but I'll be back." She nods to Captain Carlson. "Excuse me for a bit." Teja lowers her voice to the gambler "...Mon, wat mi gwaan do wit a fault log...?" "Yuh ain't straight wit mi, mon..." <@GM> "Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about faulty, everythings there's that's meant to be." "An da missin' page be dat here too?" <@GM> "Hey, hey, what missing page." he says begining to sweat <@GM> "Page or not page, it's a beautiful book. Was planning on giving it to my mother on her birthday." Teja shows him the opening. "Dat here, mon. Yuh ain't straight wit mi. Yuh gwaan break yuh standin' round dem here seas wit dis bumbaclot!" Simon_D tracks down a loaf of bread and wolves it down to soak up some alcohol. Sylene catches up with him, brandishing a glass of water. It may be clean. "Here you go. You all right?" "just...sick. But I'll recover." "thank you, Sylene." "What'd you do, drink some of Pete's mystery stuff?" Simon_D gulps down the water, pats himself down for a pen and resumes writing out the jobs details. "oh you know me, bit off more than i can chew, or swallowed as it were." Sam|LH puts down her umbrella and looks menacingly at the guy. Which doesn't end up helpingmuch, but oh well. "So one of the sandwiches, then." "...yeah." <@GM> "Alright fine." The Gambler finally says."Someone paid me big to rip out the page. I'll swap you it for the pot." "...Yuh sure bout dat? Berries be dat bashy?" "Bah, woorks fo mi. Gwaan yuh pass da page?" "You gotta get the stomach for it. They made me gag until I built up the resistance." She chuckled. "Then again, blame my biology for that one." Teja holds out her hand and waits for the gambler to give the page. "I always thought blaming their metabolism was a trickused by old matrons, not a girl like you." <@GM> The gambler give you the page and quickly takes the pot. Teja looks trough the page. "You'd be surprised the kind of swill my stomach's had to get accustomed to." She clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's finish up with Carlson." Teja stands up. "Yuh ah bodderation, mon. Mi ago nuh." Teja waves for Sam to come with her. "Lessgo, mon." "alright." Sam|LH leaves the table behind Teja gets back to Sylene. "Here yuh go, sah. Dem all ports fo one "Unnamed ship" Sylene smiles. "Thanks, Teja." "From 'ere to da dem destinaation, mon." <@GM> Carlson takes a quick look over the log "Yes I do believe this is ship your after. Follow the trail of crumbs and you'll find the gingerbread house alright." Teja gives here the book, page and the wallet. And I got this umbrella! Sylene also takes a glance, looking for natural time windows to exploit, potential weaknesses in their routines. Teja pats Sam on her head. "Yah, mon. Yuh got one good umbrella fo yuh knuckle'ead." <@GM> "Excellent work, I look forward to good news. Good day." Carlson says, standing up and bowing "Tanks fo da help dere. Yuh done good wit da coastaas, mon." Simon_D shakes his hand Sylene does so as well. "We'll keep in contact." Teja waves after him and crouches down. "Soo, sah. Got wi ah plaace to ambus' em?" As Carlson walks off, Sylene digs out the simple pocket watch she's got hidden in one of the interior pockets of her jacket. "Teja, how long is Anise gonna be out?" "Dunno. Don gorgon nuh said wat time dat gyarl be back wit us." Teja shakes her head. while saying that. "Then we got enough time." The watch snaps shut with a click, and Sylene glances over to some of the better-groomed buccaneers hogging the bar. "Hang out a while. We'll talk strategy when I get back." Teja nods and straightens her back. "Can do, mon." <@GM> WILL OUR DASHING MONSTER GIRL PIRATES FIND THE SHARKTOOTH SHARD? WHO IS CARLSON REALLY WORKING FOR? AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SNOWSTORMS IS THE SUMMERTIME SEAS? <@GM> JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF PIRATES OF PULPDORA